


Just teammates?

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata isn't good at hiding his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just teammates?

**Author's Note:**

> Starts as angst but worry not, I have it covered
> 
> Beta by my friend Ania

"I can't do this!" Hinata shouted when he bursted into Kageyama's room late afternoon. "I can't act like nothing happened and you know it well!". He looked Kageyama straight in the eyes as he yelled. His voice was filled with hopelessness, filled with the feeling like he was really close to breakdown. "I- I just can't" he said in quieter voice.  
If Kageyama hadn't known him as well as he did, he would have thought Hinata had calmed down. In fact it was quite the opposite. When he shouted swinging his arms around, expressing his emotions it wasn't the worst. Then they could scream at each other until they got tired, explain anything that caused the situation and hug in reconcilement. Kageyama knew how to handle it. But this time it was different than usual. He had only seen Hinata like this once before- when they lost their first match in an official tournament, they trained so hard for. When it had passed through his mind that he hadn't been good enough.

Kageyama didn't know exactly of Hinata's depressive feelings they were going to face. He had no idea what to do so he decided to wait. But then he remebered what Suga-san told him about communication and how important it was.  
"What do you mean?", he asked tentatively, afraid not to make things worse. He didn't.  
"I can't act like we're just teammates...", Hinata whispered and wiped a tear running down his cheek. "I don't want to have to hold back myself when I need you being close. I need hugs, high-fives... even kisses!", he raised his voice in the end and continued calmer, "I just want us to be who we really are to each other. Without pretending, hiding, lying to our teammates." He lowered hi head and added, "You know, when you stop me from being close to you in public I feel like you're ashamed of me..."

Those words made Kageyama snap out of shock. "D-Dumbass, I'm not ashamed of you." he exclaimed coming a little closer. Then he said so quiet Hinata could barely hear him "If anything, I'm scared. Of how would peoplreact. They may start talking..."  
"I don't care" Hinata stared at him with some kind of challenge in his eyes. There were no signs left of his cry.  
Kageyma blushed as he answered hesitantly "I guess, I don't care either. As long as you're here."  
"I'll always be here" Hinata assured.  
"Don't say things like this, dumbass" Kageyama pulled him into a hug, hiding his blush from Hinata.  
"I mean it" came in confident voice from somewhere near his chest.  
Kageyama placed his head on Hinata's and murmured into his hair, "I know."


End file.
